


It was so damn worth it - A Wonderful Mistake deleted scene

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: When there's no one around and Wanda's shirtless boyfriend looks breathtaking, she can't resist teasing him. The question remains, can he?"A Wonderful Mistake" deleted scene





	It was so damn worth it - A Wonderful Mistake deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a self-indulgent little smutty scene that I felt like writing, but didn't feel like posting as a part of Chapter 33 of "A Wonderful Mistake"
> 
> Darthelwig suggested that I post it separately, so here it is lol. In case you like dominant Vision make sure to check out their work Spent, 'cause it's awesome and it hugely affected the way I see and write their relationship. 
> 
> Anyway, you don't have to read "A Wonderful Mistake" to read this. It's, as I said, pretty much just smutty times. Enjoy!

The hike itself was wonderful, not too exhausting but challenging enough that Wanda was glad once they finally reached the lake and she could cool herself off in the water. Even knowing what was ahead of them, the sight still took Wanda’s breath away.

The mountains and the trees around them were reflected almost perfectly in the lake that laid in front, the reflection broken only occasionally by the ripples caused by the slight breeze.

The audible gasp Vision let out as they reached the clearing made Wanda turn around and admire him instead. The look of wonder on his face made Wanda giddy with happiness. He seemed to be liking her chosen vacation so far and knowing it made pride swell in her chest.

“Wanda… This is stunning”, he said quietly, amazement clear in his voice, and the corners of her lips pulled into a smile.

“Not as stunning as you”, she countered with a smirk before quickly pulling off her shirt, revealing the bikini top beneath it.

“Yours is in the bag, race you to the water”, she giggled, dropping said backpack to the floor. She took off towards the water, struggling to get out of her shorts at the same time.

Vision could only stare after her for a few moments, mouth open in surprise, as she left a trail of clothes and sneakers behind her.

He shook his head and chuckled at his little minx before quickly searching through the backpack for his own bathing shorts. There was no question about who would win her little challenge, but he still didn’t want to keep her waiting. 

Once he reached the water she was already floating on her back, soaking up the sun, and he couldn’t resist just the tiniest surprise splash. Her little squeal of surprise was worth all the retaliation he received in return.

Wanda soon found a more effective retribution, a wicked smile taking over her features. She wrapped her arms and legs around him like a vice, slowly grinding against his hardening erection. 

“Www- Wanda”, he stammered, nervously looking around to see if there was anyone there. If there was, he couldn’t see them. 

“We shouldn’t...”, he started, voice already strained from desire. His hands tightened on her hips, unable to decide if it was to stop them from moving or to pull them even harder against his own. 

“We’re all alone”, she whispered against his ear, the cool droplets from her hair making goosebumps rise all over his body. “Besides, how long do you think you can resist?” 

The teasing in her voice and the way she started moving her hips in circular motion were driving him crazy, but, despite his slight misgivings about the location, Vision didn’t have it in himself to make her stop. Still, he focused all his energy on restraining his own hips from moving in time with hers, doing his best not to give in to her teasing.

Just the sight of him told Wanda she was winning. His head was leaned back, eyes squeezed shut, and his breathing let her know just how hard he was fighting what she knew was a losing battle. 

She hoped he knew she’d stop immediately if he told her no, but, after showing initial doubt, he never said a word to stop her. Instead, she could feel just how badly he wanted her.  

They were in the middle of nowhere, hidden by water even if someone happened to pass by, and all she needed was to get past his inhibitions.  

She kissed his neck and smirked against his skin before delivering what she hoped would be the final blow to his self control. Her hand sneaked into his shorts and gently enveloped him, the hiss he let out through clenched teeth sending a burst of heat into her core. 

Vision couldn’t really explain it, but Wanda's heated touch made something snap in him. The effect her simplest actions had on him was indescribable, and he knew she had won. Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least have a say in how they would proceed. 

He suddenly grabbed her wrist with one hand and pinned it behind her back, his other hand making sure both wrists were secured in place. She squealed in surprise at the abrupt action, but he could notice her squeezing her legs tighter around him with desire. 

“So, Ms. Maximoff, you want to play?”, he purred, lowering his head so that his breath could tickle her ear. Her self-satisfied smirk was gone, replaced by a half-lidded gaze and frantic nods. 

“Right here, where anyone could walk by?” 

His voice was pure seduction as his fingers teased the strands holding her bikini together and Wanda could do nothing but whimper and shiver in his arms. 

“Yes”, she managed shakily. As much as she loved teasing him, riling him up and being the one to initiate things, nothing could beat the feeling she got each time she finally managed to draw out Vision’s more dominant side. It might have been _his_ hand holding hers pinned behind her back, but _she_ was the one who managed to evoke that reaction in the first place and it made her feel powerful. 

He teased the hem of her panties with his free hand for a while before moving his hand over them and searching for her most sensitive spot. The combination of the fabric and his fingers rubbing against her with the tickling of water drove her wild and she instinctively arched her hips towards him, a low moan escaping her lips. 

Vision just chuckled and tightened his grip on her hands further, the motion making her full breasts stand on display for him. He lowered his head and started sucking on one, then the other, not bothering to remove the flimsy slip of fabric covering her nipples. 

All Wanda could think about was how much she wanted to clutch his head closer, make him finally touch her skin with either his hands or mouth, but she was completely at his mercy and that thought alone almost made her come. 

“Vizh... Please... I need more”, she managed through breathy moans until he finally released her hands and pulled her as close to his body as possible. 

“And I will always give you what you need”, he assured, the intensity in his blue eyes sending Wanda’s head spinning. Instead of removing her bathing suit he just pushed it to the side and dove in, his lips on hers swallowing her cries of pleasure. 

The water reached only up to his abs and Wanda knew there would be no doubt as to what exactly was happening between them if someone was to walk by. The knowledge only had her meeting his thrusts with even more fervor, nails raking across his back as she chased her impending orgasm. 

Vision fought with all he had in him to prolong the moment and make them both enjoy it for as long as they could but it felt like her warm body was gripping him for dear life. The moment she slashed her nails across him in pleasure he knew he was done for. 

“God, Wanda...”, Vision grunted with his final thrust, his grip on her ass impossibly tight. The feel of his hot seed filling her in contrast with the cool water around them was more than she could handle and Wanda came with a loud cry not even his shoulder could muffle. 

Vision used the last atoms of strength to get them into a shallower area before he lowered her into the water and laid down on the small pebbles rolling under his back. 

“You could have gotten us into a lot of trouble”, he mumbled with an exhausted smile. Still, there was no accusation in his voice, just resigned amusement as he pulled her into a loose hug. 

“Yes, but it was so damn worth it”. 


End file.
